A'ole e 'olelo mai ana ke ahi ua ana ia
by StoneyT456
Summary: Danny has an idea to get him, Tani, and Lou out of the fire - and they don't like it. But with time running out and the team out of options, it is the only chance they have to make it. (An alternate ending to the physics-defying and ridiculous ending of 8x01.)


**Well, I put this up in a jiffy because there were a lot of people that I talked to that were upset about the ending solution to the seaoson 8 finale. Plus, I will never miss the chance to write some good Danny whump, so I thought this little story up.**

 **The next chapter of my other story, 'Danny's Hawaii Hate List Rant' should be up tomorrow for all of you following that.**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy!**

 **A'ole e 'olelo mai ana ke ahi ua ana ia**

Danny looked up and saw Steve in the helicopter and almost lept for joy. Knowing that Steve was right there and not dead in the forest somewhere made him momentarily forget about the raging fire all around him, threatening to enclose him, Lou, and Tani. He rubbed his hands across his face, covered in sweat, and let out a cough.

"Okay." He said suddenly getting very serious. "We can work with this."

"The lines will get tangled up. We can't send three up." Tani said holding the cables in her hands.

"Can we send two up?" Danny asked suddenly.

"Danny..." Lou said putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Tani gave him a look, a look that reminded him very much of Steve. "Are you out of your mind? No way, man."

"Tani! Can we send two up?" Danny asked rapidly.

"No, no way." Lou said.

"What else do you want to do, raise the house? Physics does not work that way, Lou."

"I know that Danny but..." Lou said.

"Tani!" Danny yelled, "Will it work?"

Tani looked down as she answered. "As long as we were careful, yes."

"Okay then," Danny said exasperated. "You go and Lou go and I will be right behind you."

"There has to be another way." Danny said.

Danny sighed and put his hands up in frustration. "Look!" He yelled. "We can't send three up at a time, but we can send two. You guys can keep the lines from tangling between the two of you. If you don't go now, none of us will make it."

"We won't leave you behind, Danny." Lou said determined.

Danny was yelling at them now as the fire continued to rage on beside them."Damn it Lou this is not a discussion. Go!" He said. "I am second in command when Steve is not here!"

What Danny said triggered Lou's memory. He remembered that he was in contact with Steve and that he had heard their exchange.

"Steve, please tell him." Lou said looking up.

"No, Lou." Steve said solemnly. "Danny is right. You two should be okay as far as making sure the ropes don't tangle if you go now, I might be able to get you both up."

Lou looked incredulously between the Danny's determined face and Steve's stoic on in the helicopter. He sighed, knowing he was not going to win, and that if he delayed they would all die. He grabbed the cable and began hooking himself up. He tossed one to Tani.

"You're kidding me." She said as she looked at Lou.

"You heard them. We got to go now."

"We're just gonna leave him here?" She asked.

"He is right here," Danny said, "and I will be right behind you."

Lou and Tani got all hooked up and Danny gave Steve the thumbs up. Lou and Tani began to rise as Lou shouted down to Danny.

"See you soon, Williams!"

Danny gave him a quick thumbs up as Lou and Tani continued to go higher and higher towards the helicopter. It was taking slower than he anticipated, so he got down on the ground in order to breath in less smoke.

The fire was getting closer, and Danny was really starting to feel the heat. He was feeling it so bad that he went back into the house to see if there was any water left. He ran inside with his shirt over his mouth and reached the bathroom. Quickly, he dumped the water on himself just as Steve called out his name.

"Danny!" He heard.

He quickly grabbed the walkie and spoke into it. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Where did you go, buddy?" Steve's voice came over.

"Inside. Needed a cool down." He panted. He was now trying to find the best way out, finding that the house was filled entirely with smoke. He took off his top shirt revealing only his white undershirt and soaked his top shirt in the water and then up to his face. Quickly closing his eyes, he made a blind run for the door and was relieved when he found the door knob. Cursing the wind closing the door, he hissed as he touched the burning door knob and ran out of the house to see Steve.

"Out now." He said.

He looked up and could see Grover and Tani almost reaching the top of the helicopter while Steve managed to pull them up and talk to Danny.

Danny on the other hand, was beginning to think that maybe this was not the best idea. The fire was even closer now, and since Danny was surrounded, he knew that his time was short.

"Hey babe, you might want to hurry this up." He said trying not to let his worry seep through.

He watched as Steve looked down and said a curse. He saw from an aerial view just how fast the fire was closing in around his friend.

"Hang on, Danny." Steve yelled as he was just now able to get Grover and Tani close enough.

"I'm trying to but babe, I just want you to know-"

Whatever Danny was about to say was cut off as he had a sudden coughing fit that took him to his knees. He dropped his walking and instead put both hands on the ground as he kept coughing due to the smoke that was now all around him.

Steve froze at the sight but then turned back as he felt Lou's hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw that Tani had not yet gotten out of her harness, instead she was just looking down at Danny.

"Tani, get the hell out of the harness so I can send it down to Danny!" Steve yelled.

"Steve!" Tani yelled back over the sound of the propellers. "Send me back down, I'll hook Danny up. There is no way he can do it by himself." Tani pointed and Steve looked down to where Danny was struggling to regain himself and his mind was instantly made up.

"Okay." He said. "Lowering you down now."

Steve would admit later that he lowered Tani down a little too fast to be considered "safe" but midway through going the normal speed, Danny had slumped to the ground as fire surrounded him on all sides. The house itself was now ablaze, and was now only mere feet away from engulfing Danny too. Lou and Steve both let out a sigh of relief as Tani touched the ground and began securing the harness on Danny.

She gave the thumbs up from below and Steve's heart almost stopped as he saw the fire almost touching Danny's outstretched hand. Thankfully, Tani saw this and lunged over Danny to move it out of the way and Steve frantically lifted the two of them up.

As Tani and Danny's limp body rose in the air, Steve and Lou were silent as they saw the spot where both of them lay completely covered in flame only seconds after they were lifted. It was so quick, in fact, that Steve was worried about Danny's leg getting burnt, but just then, the wind blew ever so slightly and then fire lept lower and more to the left.

Steve lifted them up at a steady pace until both Tani and Danny were in the copter. Tani was coughing roughly, but Steve's main focus was on Danny. As he drove away from the fire, he watched as Lou climbed in the back with Tani and Danny. Lou bent down next to him and took his pulse, then released a sigh, "pulse is good. He's gonna be okay, Steve."

Steve sighed and used one hand to cover his face as he flew towards the hospital where he could get Danny looked at just to be sure.

"Alright Danno," he mumbled, "we're headed home."

Steve pulled up to Tani's house in his truck. He saw her sitting on the steps and he slowly got out of the car, injuries still a little stiff from his fight with Duclair.

He smiled at her, "Hey there." He said.

"Hey there yourself." She said back quietly. "How is Danny doing?"

"Doctor's say he should be fine." Steve sighed, putting his hands on his hips as he continued, "bad case of smoke inhalation and a second degree burn on his hand."

Tani sighed, "he was lucky."

"It wasn't luck, you saved his life." Steve countered.

"He saved mine first."

Steve sat down next to Tani on the stairs. "You think about my offer?"

She looked surprised at him. "I almost died." She said.

"Yeah, but you were doing the right thing. Back in the action. I saw how much you liked it out there, you're a natural."

She put her hand up making Steve stop. "You didn't let me finish." She said. "I almost died, but then Danny saved me. I only just met him, and I'm pretty sure I ignored every instruction he told me. So why did he do it?" Tani asked.

Steve smiled at her. "That's Danny for you. You know he came from Jersey right?"

"Yeah, I think I heard that." She said.

"Well the reason why he came from Jersey, is because his ex moved here with his daughter Grace. He didn't want to miss out on her life so he gave up his life and moved here to be next to her."

"Wow." Tani said. "That is pretty incredible."

"Yeah." Steve said. "Hey, your dad was in the military, right? You moved a lot?"

"Yeah. Hawaii was his last stop." Tani said.

"Well then you understand why it is so important to have a good friend. And Danny... Danny is one of the best friends you could ask for. Although he can be a pain in the ass, he is always by your side. Loyal to a fault, even. He will go to no end to protect others and he will go to Hell and back to watch out for his Ohana."

"Sounds like you two have quite the bromance." She joked.

Steve chuckled. "You know the first time I met him, I almost shot him. Then I got him shot, and he punched me in the face."

Tani genuinely laughed. "But Danny forgave me and here we are today. He can be a bit pessimistic, but he's working on it. One thing he is optimistic about, is your future here. What do you say? Want to join the Five-0 family?"

Tani smiled and looked at Steve. She stuck out her hand and Steve took it smiling. "Happy to join you, McGarrett." She said.

 **If you like it, please follow, fave, or comment!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five 0**


End file.
